


Hoshiko's Angelic Demons

by fanime_sensei



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Event rewrite, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanime_sensei/pseuds/fanime_sensei
Summary: What happens when the MC can't stand by and let their boys be forced into acting good? I was kinda creeped out by the Angelic Demons event so I wrote this to make myself feel better, not gonna lie. Hoshiko is my own genderfluid MC.
Kudos: 26





	Hoshiko's Angelic Demons

Hoshiko and Solomon had holed themselves up in the library in the House of Lamentation, going through the books, searching desperately for a cure for the ailment that was the brothers being practically turned back to angels.  
Hoshiko was sitting on the floor, surrounded by books while Solomon sat in a chair, a stack of books on the table next to him and a few books in a stack at his feet.  
"Fuuuucccckkkk...." Hoshiko groaned as they set aside another book. "My eyes hurt," they said as they took off their glasses and rubbed their eyes.  
Solomon bookmarked the page of the book he was on and set his book down as well. "Perhaps we should take a break," he suggested.  
Hoshiko sighed and looked at him. "I know but I don't want to stop. I want to figure this out as soon as possible."  
"Our search will be more effective if we rest every now and again," Solomon told her, his tone leaving no room for argument.  
Hoshiko fell back onto the ground dramatically. "Ugh! I hate it when you're right."  
Solomon chuckled. "Do you want to go get ice cream?"  
"No... I'm kinda nauseous actually," Hoshiko told him, rubbing their belly as they did so.  
"How about we just have some tea then?" Solomon suggested.  
"That'd be nice," they told him as they sat up and put their glasses back on. "Can we go out to get tea though? I hate seeing the brothers like this, I wanna get away for a little while."  
Solomon nodded and stood up. "I agree. Besides, I'm sure some fresh air would do us good."  
Hoshiko nodded.  
Solomon walked over and offered a hand to help them up with.  
Hoshiko looked at it before taking it and using it to pull themself to their feet.  
Solomon squeezed their hand once they was standing, trying to offer them some comfort.  
Hoshiko squeezed back but didn't let go of his hand afterwards.  
Hoshiko led him to the foyer where Mammon and Luke had just walked in with several packages.  
"Hello Hoshiko, Solomon. How are you two?" Mammon asked sweetly.  
Hoshiko squeezed Solomon's hand tighter, willing Mammon to notice their hands, praying that he'd react to it. "We're good. What's all this stuff?"  
"Gifts for everyone to be given out at the party," Mammon told them, lifting up the bags he was holding happily.  
Hoshiko stared at him. "... you bought gifts... for other people? Did you buy anything for yourself?"  
Mammon tilted his head curiously. "No, why would I do that?"  
Hoshiko just stared at him, dumbfounded.  
"Hoshiko? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" He set the bags down and stepped toward them.   
Hoshiko shook their head. Then, they suddenly got an idea. "Solomon and I are going out on a date. Right now."  
Solomon blushed. "Wait, what?"  
Hoshiko ignored him and just watched Mammon.  
Mammon looked between the two of them. "Oh, okay." He seemed a little disappointed.  
Hoshiko smirked. "You have anything else to say about that?"  
"I hope you have a nice time together." He offered them a smile.  
Hoshiko frowned. "You don't want to try and come with us? You don't want to try and steal my attention away from Solomon?"  
"I would love to spend time with you, but only if that's what you want. I certainly wouldn't try and steal you away from Solomon, that's not fair to him."  
Hoshiko groaned dramatically and threw their hands up in the air before marching out of the house.  
Solomon quickly followed them. "Well that was... unsettling."  
"Simeon is really lucky he's an angel, otherwise I think I'd kill him," Hoshiko murmured.  
"That's a bit extreme, don't you think?" Solomon asked gently.  
Hoshiko snapped their head to him. "Don't you think it was a bit extreme to give them magical jewelry that changes their personalities and takes away all their autonomy?"  
"That's fair."  
"Yeah, I know it is," they huffed.  
Solomon took their hand again. "We'll just take a little break, relax with some tea, and then we'll go back to researching. Between the two of us, we can figure this out."  
Hoshiko looked at him and nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate your help and support."  
"Of course. What're friends for?" Solomon smiled at them.  
Hoshiko smiled back. "You're right."  
They both walked to a café in town where they got a pot of tea and some tea biscuits to share.  
Hoshiko tried to relax but instead only grew increasingly anxious as they listened in on every bit of gossip about the brothers by passing by demons.  
Solomon nudged Hoshiko's foot with his own when their leg shaking started to shake the table they were sitting at.  
Hoshiko immediately stilled and looked at Solomon. "Sorry... I'm just really on edge. I can't relax."  
"Yes, I noticed," he smirked at them.  
Hoshiko stuck out their tongue at Solomon.  
He chuckled. "You amaze me sometimes."  
Hoshiko blushed. "Why do you say that?" They asked before sipping their tea.  
"Because we went into a reapers den together and you were fearless. You sacrificed some of your own soul candle for Beelzebub without hesitation. But this thing that we know to be temporary has you all wound up. Why is that?"  
Hoshiko shrugged. "I'd do anything for the people I care about I guess. Also, this isn't right. The literal creep factor aside, they were forced to change. That's not fair, not right. I had always assumed that heaven was good and hell was bad but this, among other things, has me questioning everything."  
Solomon nodded. "Unfortunately, you see some rather disturbing things when you work with angels and demons as we do."  
Hoshiko sighed and looked down into their cup of tea. "... should we be bothering looking for a solution? Like you said, it's temporary... it is temporary right? Are we sure?"  
"We can always go talk to Simeon," Solomon suggested.  
Hoshiko grimaced. "I might hurt him."  
Solomon shook his head but still grinned. "I'll keep you from doing anything rash."  
Hoshiko sighed. "Yeah, I guess we can go talk to him..."  
Solomon nodded and sipped his tea. "Let me finish this and then we'll go to Purgatory Hall."  
Hoshiko just drank their own tea while also glaring down any demons they heard talking shit about the seven brothers.  
That only lasted as long as it took for the first demon to notice Hoshiko glaring.  
"What the hell are you staring at? Puny ass human," the demon spat.  
"I'm staring at your ugly ass, two-faced mug you little insignificant peon," Hoshiko spat back.  
Solomon nearly spit out his tea, he had to cover his mouth to save face.  
"What?!" The demon exclaimed as he grabbed Hoshiko's shirt collar and pulled them up out of their chair until they were face to face.  
Solomon got up to rescue Hoshiko but not before they could kick the demon in the crotch, bringing him to his knees, letting go of Hoshiko in the process.  
Solomon was proud up until the point that Hoshiko kicked the demon in the face hard enough to knock him over.  
"Hoshiko, this is overkill," he accosted.  
"No! This is retribution," they corrected him. Hoshiko placed a foot on the demons chest and looked around at those who had stopped to watch the scene. "Let this be a lesson to those who would denigrate the seven rulers of hell!"  
Solomon snuck up behind Hoshiko while they were distracted. He wrapped one arm around Hoshiko's torso and placed his other hand over their eyes. "Sleep..." he whispered in their ear, magic rolling off his tongue.  
Hoshiko went limp in his arms.  
Solomon held them securely in his arms before absconding from the area and to the Demon Lord's palace.  
Solomon had to knock on the door with his foot when he got them to the palace.  
Barbatos answered the door promptly. He looked at Solomon, then down at Hoshiko. "What did they do?" He asked like he already knew the answer.  
"Hoshiko just... picked a fight... and then won. At least, I think we can call it a win." Solomon looked down at Hoshiko.  
Barbatos nodded and stepped aside so that Solomon could enter.  
Solomon walked in just as Diavolo was walking into the foyer to see who was at the door.  
Diavolo smiled at Solomon, but it quickly changed to a frown when he noticed Hoshiko unconscious in his arms. "What happened?" He held his arms out as an offer to take Hoshiko from Solomon.  
Solomon let him. "Thank you. I carried them all the way here from the tea café in town."  
Diavolo's frown deepened as he held Hoshiko close to his chest. "Why?"  
"Well I had to knock them out. They started a fight and then all but challenged others to fight them. I had to stop them before it got too messy."  
"Hoshiko started a fight? That doesn't sound like them."  
"My thoughts exactly," Solomon agreed.  
Barbatos led them to the study. "Young Master, lay Hoshiko down on the lounge. I'll tend to her."  
Diavolo nodded and did as Barbatos requested. He turned his attention back to Solomon. "So how was Hoshiko acting right before they started a fight?"  
"Honestly, they've been on edge all day. We were looking for a way to reverse the spell on the seven brothers and they had issues staying focused, more than they normally would have, " Solomon told Diavolo.  
Diavolo sighed and crossed his arms. "I had no idea this would happen to them. I wouldn't have agreed to it... I wouldn't have forced that glamour on them if I had known..." he took a deep breath.  
Hoshiko whined as they started to wake up.  
Diavolo and Solomon turned their attention to Hoshiko when they stirred.  
Hoshiko blinked their eyes awake. "Mm... Barbatos?"  
"Hello Hoshiko, how are you feeling?" Barbatos asked them sweetly.  
"Pretty good. It's always nice waking up to the sight of a handsome man." They reached up to stroke his cheek.  
Barbatos blushed and leaned back some. "Oh."  
Hoshiko sat up and ran a hand into his hair. "Aw, don't pull away..." They teased.  
Barbatos untangled himself from Hoshiko's grasp and stood up straight. "Please stop," it was more of a command than a request.  
Hoshiko pouted. "I think you need to loosen up, Barbatos. I could help you do that," they sang.  
Barbatos blushed, but otherwise held a straight face. He looked at Solomon and Diavolo expectantly.  
"Hoshiko?" Solomon asked them.  
"Yes?" Hoshiko replied as they looked at him.  
"Do you realize that you're acting like Asmo?"  
Solomon asked Hoshiko.  
Hoshiko appeared to think about it. "Yeah, you're right..." They sighed. "I wish Asmo was acting like this right now..." tears started to well up in their eyes.  
"Are you going to cry?" Solomon asked, starting to sound a little panicked.  
Hoshiko took off their glasses and set them in their lap before they covered their face with their hands, trying to hide their tears. "I feel like I'm losing my mind..." Hoshiko's voice was muffled by their hands.  
Solomon looked at Diavolo, the look of panic on his face begging for Diavolo to do something.  
Diavolo seemed equally as panicked.  
Barbatos was actually the first to console Hoshiko. He sat down next to them and stroked their hair. "Would you like a handkerchief?"  
Hoshiko sniffed and nodded, still not moving their hands from their face.  
Barbatos pulled a handkerchief from inside his jacket and set it in Hoshiko's lap.  
Hoshiko looked at it and picked it up and dabbed their tears away with it.  
"Everything will work out," Barbatos assured them. "Everything always seems to work out when you're involved."  
Hoshiko looked at him. "... is that a hint?"  
"It might be," he told them with a knowing grin.  
Hoshiko nodded and took a few deep breaths then looked at Solomon. "You gotta stay with me and help keep me in check for the foreseeable future."  
Solomon nodded. "I don't mind, but why do you say that?"  
"Because that vase over there is looking real stealable right now," Hoshiko told him as they pointed at a decorative vase across the room.  
Solomon just stared at them. "Seriously?"  
"Seriously. I think the only thing keeping me from trying to take it is the fact that y'all are right here in front of me."  
"Well, you have more common sense than Mammon at least," Solomon commented under his breath.  
Hoshiko glared at him. "I heard that."  
"I stand by my statement."  
Hoshiko sighed.  
"Hoshiko," Solomon's voice was suddenly serious. "I think you're cycling through all the brother's sins because they aren't, because they can't. So as the one person who has a pact with all seven of them, you're the only one who can exhibit all those traits."  
"... well we need to fix this before I get to gluttony or it's not going to be pretty," Hoshiko looked disturbed.  
"I will cook for you if you require it," Barbatos offered.  
Hoshiko looked at him and smiled. "I appreciate it."  
Barbatos nodded.  
Hoshiko looked at Solomon. "Can we go talk to Simeon now?"  
"Only if you promise not to harm him," Solomon told them.  
"As long as I don't experience wrath again I think I'll be okay," Hoshiko told him as they stood up.  
Solomon nodded. "Okay. We can go talk to him. But if you get too aggressive I'm putting you to sleep again."  
"That's fair. I just want some answers from Simeon. I hate the uncertainty."  
Barbatos and Diavolo walked them both to the front door.  
"Thank you for your hospitality," Solomon thanked Diavolo.  
Diavolo nodded with a smile. "Let us know if you two need anything else."  
"We will, we appreciate it," Hoshiko told him before walking out.  
Solomon followed Hoshiko out and they walked to Purgatory Hall together.  
"How do you feel?" Solomon asked Hoshiko as they approached the hall.  
"I feel fine," Hoshiko assured him.  
"You feel like you can maintain a civil conversation with Simeon?" He clarified.  
"Of course." Hoshiko looked insulted at his implication.  
Solomon noticed the look. "Is pride taking over?"  
"I don't know what you mean."  
Solomon chuckled. "Alright."  
They entered the hall together and went to find Simeon.  
Simeon was in the kitchen with Beel and they were testing out recipes for the party.  
"Solomon! Hoshiko! Welcome!" Simeon greeted them warmly.  
Hoshiko smiled politely, without any teeth. "Hello," their tone was cool but still polite.  
"What're you two up to?" Solomon asked.  
"We're testing different marinades for the steak," Beel answered him.  
Solomon looked at him and nodded. "That's nice." He looked back at Simeon. "Could we speak with you privately for a moment?"  
"Of course." Simeon looked to Beel. "Can you handle it on your own for a few minutes?"  
Beel just nodded at him.  
Simeon led Solomon and Hoshiko to a different room. "What would you like to talk about?"  
"The brothers. We're concerned about them," Solomon told him.  
"Why are you concerned? They're behaving very well."  
"A little too well if you ask me."  
"There's no such thing as behaving too well," Simeon told him with a smile.  
Hoshiko sighed. "We just feel like the bracelet thing is bit unnecessary. I mean, I can control the brothers if they get too out of hand."  
"But you don't control them all the time," Simeon reminded them.  
Hoshiko narrowed their eyes at him. "That's because they're still people, deserving of their own autonomy. This is real life, not a game of Sims."  
Simeon tilted his head. "What's 'Sims'?"  
Hoshiko sighed and shook their head. "That's not important, what's important is that what you and Michael have done is wrong."  
"How is it wrong to have them act better, be better?"  
"Because they didn't make that choice. It was made for them, y'all took away their free will."  
"... you sound like Lucifer right before he fell," Simeon told them, his voice a little quieter.  
Hoshiko stiffened. They had managed to stay calm up until that point, but that last sentence lit a fire in them that they weren't sure how to put out.  
Solomon noticed Hoshiko physically react and gently grabbed their arm. "We should go."  
Hoshiko didn't say anything as they let themself be led away by Solomon.  
Hoshiko was stone faced and absolutely silent as Solomon walked them back to the House of Lamentation.  
As they walked up to the front door, Hoshiko hooked Solomon's pinky finger with their own.  
Solomon looked at Hoshiko. "Do you want me to come in with you?"  
"Yes please," Hoshiko replied, their voice small.  
Solomon nodded. "I will."  
"Thank you."  
They walked in together and went straight to Hoshiko's room.  
Hoshiko took off their shoes and glasses before curling up in their bed.  
Solomon pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down in it. "Do you need anything?"  
Hoshiko sighed. "I need my boys back..."  
Solomon frowned. "I know... but the party is the day after tomorrow and then they'll be back to normal."  
Hoshiko sighed again. "I know... I just wish I could do something. I feel like I've failed them."  
"You haven't failed them. They'll be fine."  
"Logical side of my brain knows that, but emotional side doesn't," Hoshiko told him with a pout.  
Solomon chuckled. "I'll reassure you as much as you need me to."  
Hoshiko smiled slightly. "I appreciate that."  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
Hoshiko groaned quietly.  
Solomon got up and went to answer the door.  
Luke was standing there with some cookies. "Hello," he sounded almost scared.  
"Hello Luke, how can I help you?" Solomon asked him, purposely not inviting him in.  
"Can I talk to Hoshiko?"  
Hoshiko sat up in bed. "He can come in."  
Solomon moved aside so Luke could walk in, closing the door behind him once he was inside.  
Luke walked over to Hoshiko. "I brought you some lemon drop cookies."  
"Thank you but I'm not really hungry."  
Luke nodded and set the plate of cookies on the side table. "Right, so..." he looked down at the ground.  
Hoshiko raised an eyebrow. "You had something you wanted to say?"  
"Yeah..." Luke fidgeted with his hands. He started to tear up. "I'm sorry."  
Hoshiko sighed. "It's okay, just tell me what you want to say."  
"No, I'm sorry about the brothers. I didn't know this was going to happen but I know you're upset about it and honestly I'm getting really creeped out too..." he sniffed.  
Hoshiko frowned and held out their arms for a hug.  
Luke immediately climbed into Hoshiko's lap and hugged them.  
Hoshiko wrapped their arms around him and just held him.  
Luke rubbed Hoshiko's back.  
Hoshiko chuckled but it quickly devolved into them crying. They held onto Luke tighter as sobs wracked their body.  
Solomon frowned. He had never seen Hoshiko cry before today, and now he had seen it twice in the same day. He walked over and sat next to them and wrapped an arm around Hoshiko.  
Hoshiko leaned into him just enough as to acknowledge his presence.  
Solomon stayed with Hoshiko that night, and pretty much didn't leave their side until the party, being there to offer emotional support as well as insuring that they didn't cause anymore trouble. 

Hoshiko strutted out of their closet like they were on the runway. "How do I look?" They asked as they did a little twirl for Solomon.  
Solomon looked them up and down. "You look... like a demon. Where did you get the horns?"  
Hoshiko took off the headband and handed them to Solomon so he could look at them.  
Solomon took it and examined the headband.  
"I made them! I added the roses to be cute. Do you like them?"  
"They're nice, you did a good job..." Solomon trailed off.  
"But?" Hoshiko heard the hesitation in his voice.  
"You can't wear these to the party," Solomon told them.  
"Why not?" Hoshiko pouted.  
"We're going to a party hosted by the angels."  
"Yeah, all the more reason to dress up like a demon because no one else is gonna do it."  
Solomon sighed. "Hoshiko," his voice was stern.  
Hoshiko groaned. "Fine, I won't wear the horns."  
"You probably shouldn't wear all black either."  
"Why not? You're wearing almost all black!"  
"I'm wearing my official sorcerers robes. Which is not something you own."  
Hoshiko huffed. "Fine. I'll change."  
Solomon nodded. "Thank you."  
"But I'm not wearing white!" Hoshiko told him as they stalked back into the closet.  
"I didn't say you had to!" He called after them.  
Hoshiko came back out wearing a lavender suit and purple dress shirt with a black belt and pointed black dress shoes. It was obvious that they were wearing their binder too.  
Solomon looked at them. "That looks nice. Much more appropriate."  
Hoshiko nodded and ran their hands down their front, straightening out the dress shirt.  
"Asmo bought this for me when I came out to all them as genderfluid."  
Solomon smiled slightly. "He's got good taste."  
"Of course he does." Hoshiko grinned at him.  
Solomon chuckled. "You ready to go?"  
"Not mentally, but I'm dressed if that's what you mean."  
Solomon took Hoshiko's hand. "It'll be okay. This will all be over soon."  
Hoshiko nodded as they squeezed his hand.  
They left for the party together, which was being held at the Demon Lord's castle, in the garden.  
Simeon greeted them when they arrived. "Hello! You look very nice Hoshiko."  
Hoshiko smiled politely. "Thank you, Asmo bought this suit for me."  
"It suits you. Oh!" He chuckled. "Accidental funny."  
Hoshiko snorted. "Yeah, I'm gonna check out the snacks."  
Simeon nodded. "Enjoy yourself."  
Hoshiko nodded and walked over to the snack table, they looked over all the snacks before settling on just getting some punch.  
Hoshiko surveyed the room as they drank their punch. They zeroed in on Diavolo and Lucifer talking, and while they didn't care to interact with the brothers right then, they had to hear what a conversation between Diavolo and Angel Lucifer was like.  
Hoshiko poured two more cups of punch and made them levitate right above their open palm before walking over to Diavolo and Lucifer.  
Diavolo looked at Hoshiko when he noticed them moving towards him, and his face lit up when he noticed the cups levitating above Hoshiko's hand.  
"Look at that!" Diavolo exclaimed proudly.  
Lucifer also looked at Hoshiko and smiled slightly. "You're getting better," he told them coolly as he took one of the floating cups of punch.  
Diavolo took the other cup. "Thank you. Solomon told me you've been doing well with your magical studies, it's nice to see you do some magic."  
Hoshiko nodded. "Thank you for saying so. Some days I feel like I'm making no progress."  
"You are definitely making progress," Lucifer told them, his tone sounded different from how it had the past few days.  
Hoshiko grinned at Lucifer. "You sound like yourself again."  
"I feel more like myself," he told them.  
"What changed?" Hoshiko glanced down at his wrist. "You're still wearing the bracelet."  
"I still can't take it off or change clothing, but I wanted to be myself again."  
"So... you just willed the personality changing magic away?" Hoshiko asked, trying to figure it out.  
Lucifer shrugged. "I suppose."  
Hoshiko chuckled. "You're so strong and stubborn. I love you so much."  
Lucifer blushed. "Hoshiko..." he chided, though his voice was softer.  
Diavolo chuckled at their interaction.  
Hoshiko chatted with Lucifer until Asmodeus approached them.  
"Hello Lucifer, Hoshiko. Are either of you interested in dancing?" Asmo asked hopefully.  
"With you?" Hoshiko asked for clarification.  
"Yes!"  
"Hoshiko was just telling me how they wanted to dance," Lucifer told Asmo as he nudged Hoshiko towards him.  
"How wonderful!" Asmo took Hoshiko's hand and led them to the dance floor.  
Hoshiko glared back at Lucifer and mouthed the words 'I hate you' at him.  
Lucifer just chuckled.  
Hoshiko took both of Asmo's hands once they were out on the dance floor. "... Your hands are dry," they noted.  
"Shouldn't they be?" Asmo asked, a little confused.  
"I don't mean that they're just not wet, I mean that you need some lotion on your hands."  
"It's not that big of a deal," Asmo told them.  
Hoshiko frowned and reached up to touch his face. "You need to moisturize your face too, probably exfoliate too. When's the last time you exfoliated?"  
"I don't remember," Asmo told them with a small shrug.  
"You don't remember?" Hoshiko seemed more upset by that than they probably should have been.  
"Why are you so upset about this?" Asmo was more concerned than irritated.  
"Because you should be upset about this and you're not!" Hoshiko started to cry. "Fuck..." They retreated further into the garden and away from the party, wiping their eyes as they went.  
Asmo followed them. "Hoshiko, wait!"  
Solomon turned towards Asmo's voice when he heard him call out to Hoshiko. He quickly followed them when he saw them run from the party.  
Solomon found Hoshiko sobbing with Asmo desperately trying to comfort them.  
Hoshiko's body language made it seem that they weren't being very receptive of Asmo's comfort.  
Solomon frowned and walked over to them and gently placed a hand on Hoshiko's shoulder.  
Hoshiko looked at him and wiped their eyes again.  
"Hoshiko, I just don't understand why you're so upset, but I want to understand," Asmo spoke softly.  
Hoshiko looked back at Asmo. "You're not you right now."  
"But-" Asmo started to protest but Hoshiko cut him off.  
"You're not the you that I fell in love with," Hoshiko clarified.  
Asmo frowned and pulled his hands away from Hoshiko, he seemed genuinely upset by their words.  
Solomon reached out to touch Asmo's arm. "I've known you a very long time, Asmodeus. I've never been as disturbed or concerned for you as I have been this past week."  
Asmo looked at him and nodded. "I don't want either of you to be upset..."  
Hoshiko sighed and grabbed Asmo's hand. "I want you to know I'm not upset at you." They ran their thumb over the bangle on Asmo's wrist. "I just wish I could do something for you. I wish I could just take it off..."  
Then Solomon got a gut feeling that he couldn't really explain, but he followed the feeling and placed his hand over Hoshiko's.  
Hoshiko and Asmo looked down at their hands.  
The moment Solomon and Hoshiko's hand were touching, the ring of light and the ring of wisdom started glowing.  
Hoshiko gasped. "What...?"  
"Hoshiko, take off the bangle," Solomon told them.  
Hoshiko did as he told and the bangle came right off. They just stared at the bangle in their hand. "Is that really all it took...?"  
Asmo suddenly gasped.  
Hoshiko and Solomon looked up at him.  
Asmo was holding the sides of his head.  
Hoshiko grabbed his face. "Asmodeus, love, are you alright?"  
"Yeah..." he rubbed his temples then looked at Hoshiko.  
Hoshiko was looking up at him, nothing but concern and pure love in their eyes.  
Asmo smiled wide and placed his hands over Hoshiko's. "I love it when you look at me like that. And I love that you worked so hard to free me from the spell."  
Hoshiko smiled at him. "I love you just the way you are, Asmo. I don't want you to change."  
"Oh you're so sweet! I could just eat you up!" Then Asmo proceeded to kiss all over Hoshiko's face.  
Hoshiko laughed and tried to pull away from him, but Asmo wrapped his arms around them and held them close.  
Hoshiko let him and looked at Solomon.  
Solomon smiled at them.  
"Can we get these angel clothes off him?" Hoshiko asked him.  
"You can always take my clothes off, darling," Asmo sang.  
Hoshiko chuckled and looked up at Asmo, for once, not annoyed at his suggestive nature. "You know what I mean."  
He just grinned at them.  
Solomon chuckled and snapped his fingers, dispelling the glamour on Asmo.  
Instantly, Asmo was in his normal clothes.  
"You know what would be even better than this?" Hoshiko asked Asmo.  
"Hm?" He questioned, a lewd look on his face.  
"No. Not that. At least not right now. I mean, you should totally change into your demon form."  
Asmo grinned wide. "I agree." He took a step back and changed to his demon form. He did a little spin to show off. "Is this what you want?"  
"Yes, it is. You look perfect," Hoshiko told him.  
Asmo blushed and smiled wide. "Thank you. We should go back to the party now. You two should do the same for my brothers."  
Hoshiko nodded and looked at Solomon.  
Solomon held out his hand which had the ring of wisdom on it to Hoshiko.  
Hoshiko took his hand with the one of theirs which wore the ring of light.  
The three of them headed back to the party.  
All eyes were on Asmo when he showed back up, not that he minded being the center of attention, he loved it in fact.  
Hoshiko steered Solomon over towards Lucifer next.  
Lucifer only looked away from Asmo when he noticed the pair walking towards him. "Hoshiko, did you-" He started to ask but stopped when they grabbed and pulled off the bangle.  
Solomon dispelled the angel glamour as soon as the bangle was off.  
Lucifer closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Mm... that's much better." He looked at Hoshiko with a smile. "Thank you."  
Hoshiko smiled back at him. "You know I'd do anything for you."  
Lucifer nodded. "I know."  
Hoshiko looked at Solomon. "Let's get Satan next."  
Solomon nodded. "I'm following your lead on this one."  
Hoshiko smiled and they went around to the rest of the brothers and released them from the spell.  
It took Simeon a minute to realize it was Hoshiko and Solomon that were changing the brothers back.  
He approached them just as they were about to pull the bangle off Beel once he did figure it out. "What are you two doing?" He asked, sounding disappointed.  
Hoshiko turned and looked at him, pulling their hand away from Beel. "Freeing them from the mind control," they told him, voice full of sass.  
He frowned. "Its not mind control."  
"I don't care what it is! I'm over it!" Hoshiko's body language quickly turned aggressive.  
Solomon placed a hand on their shoulder.  
Hoshiko sighed and tried to relax. "I've told you before, this is wrong. While I'm definitely not the most patient person, if I could've done this with only seconds to spare, I would have. These boys mean more to me than I feel like I could ever really express with words. So I'm going to express it with actions, which means freeing them from this spell..." Hoshiko turned back around to face Beel.  
"Hoshiko, wait-" Simeon grabbed their arm.  
Hoshiko whipped around, a fist ready to hit Simeon with.  
Barbatos seemed to suddenly appear next to Hoshiko, or maybe he had always been there, the only thing that was certain was that he stopped Hoshiko from hitting Simeon with one hand.  
Hoshiko gasped and looked at Barbatos, tears started welling up in their eyes.  
"Let's not hit the angel, yes?" Barbatos asked them.  
Hoshiko nodded slowly, suddenly feeling very ashamed.  
Barbatos nodded in return and let go of their arm. He looked at Solomon.  
Solomon wrapped an arm around Hoshiko and turned their attention back to Beel.  
Barbatos escorted Simeon away. "I think it would be best if you left for now. I'll take care of the clean up."  
Simeon sighed and nodded.  
Barbatos escorted the angels from the property while Hoshiko and Solomon took the bracelets off the twins, making them the last ones to be freed from the spell.  
Hoshiko ran their hands through their hair. "I need a hug..."  
Beel immediately wrapped his arms around Hoshiko and picked them up.  
Hoshiko chuckled and hugged back. "Thank you... you wanna eat now?"  
"I want to eat so bad," Beel told Hoshiko as he set them down.  
"Get to it, I don't know that Barbatos knows how to clean up leftovers," Hoshiko joked.  
Beel kissed Hoshiko's forehead before making his way to the dessert table.  
Hoshiko looked at the rest of the brothers. "I need hugs from everybody."  
The brothers were more than happy to hug Hoshiko and shower them in affection.  
Lucifer was the only one who wasn't overt or obnoxious in showing their affection.  
Hoshiko didn't mind, they knew he'd show more love when they could be alone.  
Hoshiko jogged over to Barbatos when he caught their eye. "Hey, Barbatos!"  
He turned to look at Hoshiko when he heard his name be called.  
"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for earlier... Thanks for not letting me..." Hoshiko looked away and trailed off.  
Barbatos touched their shoulder gently. "You're welcome. I wouldn't let you do anything that you'd truly regret."  
Hoshiko smiled and hugged him.  
Barbatos was surprised but smiled and hugged back chastely.  
Hoshiko kissed his cheek before pulling away. "I'll stay and help you clean up."  
Barbatos was blushing. "That's not necessary. You should return home and spend some time with the brothers. I'm sure they all want to spend time with you."  
"I bet they'd stay here to help clean up if I stayed, making clean up faster," Hoshiko argued.  
"/ If/ they're actually helpful," Barbatos pointed out.  
Hoshiko laughed. "Good point."  
Barbatos smirked. "Just go home and rest. You look tired."  
Hoshiko nodded. "I will, thank you."  
Barbatos smiled slightly and glanced behind Hoshiko.  
Hoshiko looked behind them and saw all the boys standing there. They smiled at them.  
"Y'all ready to go home?" They asked the brothers.  
"Yes! I desperately need a bath!" Asmo exclaimed.  
Hoshiko laughed. "Let's go, you guys."  
They all headed back to the House of Lamentation together, the brothers arguing over who got to hold Hoshiko's hands and generally being their normal selves.  
Where Hoshiko would have normally had them stop arguing, they let them this time, reveling in the return of the chaos.


End file.
